A Treat for Beltane
by kleineelch
Summary: Farmer has a surprise for Beka when she returns from duty on the most romantic night of the year. Beka/Farmer


I finished reading the Provosts Dogs Trilogy and was inspired to write a little fluff. Shout out to GoldenDragon326 who's editing comments really helped me polish this story up.

Many thanks to those that have read and reviewed my other stories (though I shift fandoms so quickly they might not read this one). Your lovely words help this girl feel like writing a lot more often!

* * *

It had been many years since rain fell on the Beltane celebration and no one could remember the last time it rained as hard as it did. Some temples had set up tents to house the burning fires but many people jumped quickly and made their ways to the indoors, preferring to spend their time with their partners by the warmth of a fireplace.

If only Beka were so lucky.

Just because the rain fell hard, it didn't mean that her job became any easier. If anything, thieves became even more bold, using the thick curtains of rain and inattention of those rushing for cover to take as much as they could get their fingers on. Beka had hobbled a dozen rats for getting a little too rough with some women and had dissuaded a few dozen more from even trying. By the time her shift was halfway over, Beka's clothes were soaked through. In anticipation for a rough night, she had worn her helmet, something she regretted now with the constant drum of rain.

"Wish I could take the sarden thing off," Beka grumbled to Erskin, her partner of two years now. "'Course, the moment I do, rats will decide to start throwing rocks at me."

"Yes, and besides, it must be nice having one part of your body be dry." Erskin said cheerfully. He had forgone the helmet and chose that time to shake out his dripping wet hair. Beka groaned as more water flew into her face. "Besides, you go home and Farmer will just dry you off in a touch. I'm going to have to hope Kora has the towels ready."

"I'm sure you'll get warmed up one way or another." Beka said with a grin. Erskin mirrored her and then looked into the distance.

"Looks like beautiful Mistress Antin has some coves hovering about her stall, and they look up to no good. Fancy a stroll?"

"Ah, you know how to show a mot a good time," Beka sighed as she tightened her grip on her baton. Erskin bowed to her.

"After you, my lady."

Beka gave him a rude gesture and strode over to the group of men, who were beginning to get handsy with the woman. Only three more hours...

By the time she had been mustered out, Beka seriously believed that she could not be any wetter if she had taken a dip in the harbor in her uniform. On top of the miserable state of her uniform, Beka was feeling the bruises she took in an earlier fight begin to make their presence known.

'For a day that is about love, I sure ended up on the wrong side of too many fights.' Beka thought as she walked home. A tittering couple knocked into her, sending pain from a fresh bruise shooting up her arm. She growled at the retreating couple, who took no notice of her. 'All I want is some tea and warm clothes. Farmer better not expect any fun tonight. I feel like an angry cat. An angry, near-drowned cat.'

Arriving at her apartment, Beka's stiff fingers fumbled with her keys, dropping them into the puddle in front of her door before she could get them into the keyhole. She grumbled as she walked up the stairs to her living area, knowing that her or Farmer would be cleaning her dripping mess tomorrow. Reaching the top of the stairs, Beka figured she might as well get out of her clothes right then. 'No sense in making more cleaning work for us. Sooner I'm out of these clothes the sooner I can get to sleep.'

"You are finally home, my love! How was Beltane...ah."

Beka had begun undoing her braid, taking care not to catch herself on the piece of spiked leather woven in. Farmer was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing an old tunic and some patched breeches he only wore when he was cooking and knew he would get dirty. Aside from some flour streaking his pants and hair he looked as fresh as if he had just come from the bath. Beka looked at the floor, and watched the puddle around her slowly gather more drops from her clothes.

"I've had shifts that resulted in broken bones that were more fun than this one," Beka mumbled as she began to gingerly remove her sodden clothing. Farmer took one look at her and quickly went to their bedroom, returning only when he had a large quilt. By the time he was back Beka was in her loincloth and breast-band, which were soaked through as well.

"I can help with those," Farmer said with a grin. His hands were warm on her skin, which caused her to shiver. "Wouldn't want you to think I'm just standing by admiring the view."

"Looby." She sighed, feeling him trace symbols on her skin. Her hair curled softly down her back, dry. Farmer took a moment to attend to her bruises before he wrapped the blanket around Beka's shoulders and led her towards the roaring fire. The warmth the flames were giving off made her sigh in contentment.

"Wait here," Farmer murmured in her ear and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "I have something for you." Beka nodded in response, already beginning to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. It was nice coming back to the cozy apartment her and Farmer called home, especially after a rough night on the job.

Moments later Farmer returned, a plate covered with a towel in his hands. "I thought you had been cooking," Beka said softly, giving him a small, sleepy smile. "You seem to get so much flour everywhere on your person, that I wonder if you actually get any in the bowl."

"Ah, I am just seeing how good I will look when I age," He said solemnly, running his hand through flour dusted hair. "Need to know early if I should start saving up for hair coloring." Beka shoved him, causing him to smile again. "Unless you like men with white hair? I could always powder my hair daily to achieve that snow white look..."

"How did I ever settle for a cracknob like you," Beka shook her head. "If you're not going to share your food, I'm going to fall asleep right here, right now."

Farmer held up his hands. "I see my lady is in no mood for my japes," She rolled her eyes. He pushed the plate in front of her and took the towel off. On the plate were two braided pastries sprinkled with slivered nuts and sugar. Her stomach growled, reminding her that her last meal had been a long time ago, and not nearly this appetizing.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Beka asked as she inspected the pastry. It looked like it could have come from any fine bakery in the city, but these were lighter, flakier looking. She smelled cinnamon and roasted nuts, and couldn't think of any place nearby that used that combination in their baking.

"Ma would make them this time every year and pass them out to those that jumped over the fire together." Farmer picked up the other pastry and inhaled deeply. "They're supposed to bring good fortune in love. I knew couples who would come back in the dead of winter to get some, but Ma said they only work at Beltane." He raised his pastry in a whimsical toast and took a large bite. Beka followed with a much smaller one. The explosion of flavor made her moan. The warm center and spice combined with the flaky pastry was divine. Beka quickly finished hers and licked her fingers in appreciation. Farmer had finished his almost as quickly, and, noting Beka's enjoyment of the crumbs, went to fetch more.

"So I have to wonder," Beka said, following her third pastry, "We've been married for years. Why now?" She had long since welcomed Farmer into her quilt. They cuddled by the fire as they enjoyed the rest of the food together.

"Well, I sort of forgot how to make them." Farmer said sheepishly. He ran his fingers idly along her arm. "I've been trying to get them right from the time we got married to know. Ma would be angry to know just how much time and food I've wasted trying to get this right."

"Couldn't you have just gone to a baker and get the recipe?"

"Yes, well, a man has his pride." Farmer moved the plate from their laps and stood up. "Besides, no one has the recipe that my mom used; I had to recreate it from memory. I even tried to make it the past few Beltanes, but I'm afraid they weren't exactly edible."

Beka giggled. "Is that why you took me to an inn our first Beltane?"

Farmer winced as he gathered Beka in his arms. "I may have had to buy some new curtains for the kitchen." She nuzzled into him as he walked to the bedroom.

"Good thing I never liked the blue curtains; red suits us much better," she murmured, trailing kisses on his neck. "I think I can see why those pastries were popular. I'm certainly up for some celebrating right now." Farmer looked at Beka, smiled, and drew her into a long kiss.

"Perhaps I can find an excuse to make them throughout the year since you seem to enjoy them so much," He breathed as they separated. She smiled at him wickedly as they crossed the threshold to their bedroom. Beka could put off sleep for a little longer, after all, Farmer had supplied her with a Beltane treat. She would have to thank him.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Reviews and favorites make me happy! You can also follow me on tumblr at musicaljinx.


End file.
